oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon D. Dexter
Creation of Dexter: Dexter is confirmed a member of the Titan Pirates, which makes him a pirate.; Deal Gone Bad: Dexter is stated to be an upcoming musician. | residence = | alias = Popstar (アイドル, Aidoru);Just Rumors: Gerhard recalls hearing of Dexter's name before. Thug (ちんぴら, Shinkansen)Just Rumors: Eldric tells Dexter the name that the Marines refer to him as. Whilst also revealing his bounty. | epithet = Man-Slayer (人スレイヤー, Hito Sureiyaa) | relatives = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 17 | bounty = 250,000,000Wrong Discoveries: Dexter's 4th bounty is revealed. 160,000,000Wrong Discoveries: Zayden explain's Dexter's third bounty increase. 90,000,000Dexter Bounty Update: Dexter's bounty is increase to 90,000,000. 60,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = May 30th | height = 5'9" | weight = 156 lbs | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Zon Zon no Mi (てんてんの実) | dfename = - | dfmeaning = - | dftype = Paramecia }} "Man-Slayer" '|ドラゴン・D・デクスター|Doragon Dī Dekusutā}}, more commonly reffered to as the Thug (ちんぴら, Shinkansen) by the Marines, is a rookie and affiliate of the Titan Pirates, headed by Raptor D. Baron. He is also a famous known across the blue seas as the great Popstar (アイドル, Aidoru).Deal Gone Bad: Dexter's tour poster is on the buildings of Cape Island. Formerly a resident of Wano Kuni, Dexter learned all of his swordplay from the Ryutsume Dojo under Yoshitsune, a well renown swordsman.Inside the City: Dexter's tour poster is on the buildings of Cape Island. His recent actions have awarded him a bounty of 250,000,000, making him one of the Six Paths of Disaster.Wrong Discoveries: Zayden explains to Dexter that he is a member of the Six Paths of Destruction]]. Appearance Averagely handsome, Dexter seemingly sways women from not just his fame but his overall appearance as well. He's dark-skinned and an average height, standing exactly five foot nine inches.Deal Gone Bad: Dexter is introduced and the Narrator mentions his height Dexter looks a bit younger than his age has documented due to his physical features. Dexter wears a very unique hairstyle and something that has become a staple in identifying who he is. His hair is cut into a messy spiked mohawk, with his sides low into a buzzcut and a shape up around his forehead which wraps around to the back of his neck.Deal Gone Bad: Narrator explains Dexter's haircut briefly. He has beautiful gold eyes, which could be compared to the sun. Gallery Man-Slayed Dexter.jpg|Dexter age eleven when he gains the epithet, "Man-Slayer". Mike SHinigami.png|Dexter as an active student of the Ryutsume Dojo. Personality Dexter is a very cool, calm, and collected individual. He seems to like staring into the sunny skies and watch the clouds when not dealing with crazed fans.The Grass Plain: Dexter appears in a grass field staring up at the sky. As an artist, he loves writing music in his free time and can be sometimes caught singing his own songs. When he's alone he likes to not be bothered... In addition to calm self, he has an obvious obsession with the , going as far as too rename the techniques of the fruit so that it fit his style better (him renaming ROOM to ZONE).Deal Gone Bad: Dexter tells Zoe not to attack people without his use of ZONE. While he was resting in the grass plain he'd been da dreaming about the perks of the Ope Ope no Mi and even declared that the fruit would be his.The Grass Plain: Dexter begins fantasizing about the fruit. Even in his battle against Pabasa Alden, he insisted that if Alden couldn't fend against his basic sword techniques, then he wouldn't stand a change against the Ope Ope no Mi's prowess.The Grass Plain: Dexter tells Alden he won't be able to face him with the Ope Ope no Mi. He's also very loyal, as he pledged his loyalty to Raptor D. Baron early on in their meeting, even willing to fly under the man's flag. This is due to Baron promising he'd help Dexter find the Ope Ope no Mi so long as he swung his sword under the Yonko's name. Unique to himself and one of his greatest traits loved by his fans, is his random dialogue rhyming. Dexter could be in the middle of a conversation and out of nowhere he would make one of his sentences rhyme.Inside the City: An instance of Dexter randomly rhyming his sentences. He sometimes uses this as a way to dock down "bars" for his future songs, stating he'll have to "remember that for later". The teen genuinely loves music, going out of his way to create his own record label to help other up and coming artist.Oceanic Records Purpose: Oceanic Records Purpose is revealed. History Past Man-Slayer Just Rumors After being protected under Baron and the Titan Pirates, Dexter make his announcement of becoming a Pirate public. His way of doing so was rather different, as he decided to hold a concert at Cartecielo's brothel, Hornet. Before he could finish his performance however, the ceiling came crashing down causing a few of the people to evacuate.Just Rumors: Dexter's performance comes to an end after the ceiling comes crashing in. Following the destruction of the ceiling, one of the workers in the brothel, Thotiana, rushed over to aid Dexter. Forgetting her true reason for running to his side, she instead instantly turns into a fangirl and asks Dexter for his autograph. Rather different than usual, Dexter has no problem with Thotiana's smothering mostly due to her large breast.Just Rumors: Dexter literally shakes his head in Thotiana's breast out of satisfaction for how soft they were.. Proceeding to give the woman his autograph, Dexter signs her breast with a fire-tipped pen, which basically allowed him to tattoo his name onto her.Just Rumors: Dexter gives Thotiana his autographic in a unique way. It wouldn't take long for the cause of the ceiling's caving to reveal itself in the form of Blumenthal Gerhard, who Dexter quickly notices a member of the Xros Pirates.Just Rumors: Dexter identifies Gerhard. Dexter informs Gerhard that he interrupted his performance and it would cost him, prompting the opposing pirate to pay the musician 100,000. All while the two pirates exchanged words, a worker of the Hornet altered the Marines of pirates behaviors, sending a platoon of navy soldiers to the brothel. Prompting his two members to leave, Dexter stands tall and is prepared to face the Marines.Just Rumors: Dexter tells the Marine that he's created a pack to never drag his friends into his own problems. Before he could make his first move, however, Gerhard ends up starting the battle off. Dexter cut down many of the Marine soldiers during Gerhard's rampage clearing out a large chunk of the platoon leaving only Jumar standing. In an attempt to strike the captain down in one blow, Dexter failed, forcing him to get into a short scuffle with the man. Gerhard intervenes once more, insisting Dexter let his techniques finish the job. Dexter instead curses Gerhard's techniques and tells him he won't back down since he already drew his sword.Just Rumors: Dexter refuses to step down after Gerhard offers to finish Jumar for him. Using Engetsu, Dexter strikes down Jumar opting Gerhard to leave the brothel during the commotion.Just Rumors: Dexter strikes Jumar down with Engetsu. Celebrating his victory, Dexter begins to rap only to find out Vice-Admiral Grave Eldric had been watching the whole time. Eldric states that he knows of Dexter, with the young pirate responding that he knows of the old man as well. Knowing Eldric is well out of his league, Dexter takes this chance to flee from the brothel and leave the island. Clash of Blades Hand in the Underworld Pirate Salvation Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Swordsmanship After docking their ship on Cape Island, Dexter gets into a short argument with Osiris. Halfway through the argument, Dexter unsheathed his blade giving thought that he is a swordsman of some caliber.Deal Gone Bad:Dexter partially reveals his blade. He showed the use of the swordsmanship for the first time during his encounter with Alden. He seems to focus primarily on melee-based attacks, as each attack he'd done on Alden was close range.Deal Gone Bad: Dexter gets up close in order to strike Alden down. Dexter is very skilled in the art of swordplay being taught by a master swordsman, Yoshitsune, back when he was on Wano prior to allying with Baron. A testament to this was when he was able to catch Hastings off guard and wound him from the stomach all the way up to his chin in the blink of an eye.Deal Gone Bad: Dexter slashes and cuts Hastings with ease. *'Amaterasu Style': ** : Is a relatively difficult technique to master that is apart of the Amaterasu Kata. Dexter uses this technique to cut Hastings stomach up to his neck in a single attack. He initiates this technique by falling face first to the ground and about an inch before his chin makes contact with it, he uses his master control over his body to lung himself forward at his opponent. The lunge gives Dexter a tremendous speed boost, quick enough to get into Hastings blindside and cut him before he realized it. By falling down and sprint forward, Dexter uses the force of his gravity to increase his speed and close the gap with ease.Deal Gone Bad: Narrator explains the fundamentals of Hiraishin. The technique is literally called "Flying Thunder God"... *'Ryūkiba Style': ** : *'Secret Styles': ** : was a technique first revealed in Dexter's battle against Bimore O. Jack. He mentioned that if Jack wasn't going to take him down, the Kawa would surely be the technique to cut him down instead.Inside the City: Dexter initiates the technique. Kobunori is performed by launching himself forward. In the middle of the lung, Dexter plants his inside foot to hard pivot to the outside of his opponent, vanishing from their site to their blind side.Inside the City: Dexter pivots outside of Jack to catch him on his opened side. Kicking the ground again the close the gap between the opponent, Dexter unleashes a diagonal slash with Tenrairyu to strike his opponent. Haki Busoshoku Kenbunshoku Devil Fruit Dexter ate the Zon Zon no Mi, a Paramecia-type .Fruitville Station: Dexter calls out the name of the devil fruit after he ate it. Its exact abilities are unknown, but after being uncovered by Gerhard, Dexter states that he managed to move the building from one place to another with his power.Pirate Salvation: Dexter calls out the name of the devil fruit after he ate it. Tools Meito Dexter uses a single sword, the Tenrairyu, a fine crafted cursed Meito which he got through unknown means.Deal Gone Bad:Dexter partially reveals his blade. This is Dexter's signature blade and has a lot of care for it, as he felt a bit offended that Alden had called the blade a "toy". Kunai and Shuriken Bounty |} Creation and Concept Dexter is the author's 2016 self, solidified into a fanfiction character. Prior to his leave of the wikia, Sigma went on a nonstop rant trying to get the administration to somehow get the unbanned (Can be read here; Thread:7584). After returning to the wikia he began to draft up character concepts and one of the many concepts was Dragon D. Dexter originally under the name Drave D. Davis. Notable Quotes . I mean, nah, I don't have it yet! So?! What the fuck?! What type of dumbass question is that? If I had it, don't you think I'd have been using it stupid? You're stupid. Nah, but Captin' Baron'll help me find it.. ain't nobody got shit on Captin' Baron!|Dexter going on a rant for no reason.}} Trivia *Dexter's images were all paid commissions. References Category:Will of the D. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Oceanic Records Category:Ninjas Category:Six Paths of Disaster Category:Hoodlums